This invention relates to novel triphos and tetraphos gold compounds which have tumor cell growth-inhibiting activity, pharmaceutical compositions containing an effective tumor cell growth-inhibiting amount of such a novel compound, and a method for treating tumor cells sensitive to such a compound by administering tumor cell growth-inhibiting amounts of such a novel compound to a host animal afflicted by such tumor cells. This invention also relates to novel pharmaceutical compositions comprising an effective, tumor cell growth-inhibiting amount of a triphos or tetraphos ligand, and a method for treating tumor cells sensitive to such ligands by administering tumor cell growth-inhibiting amounts of such ligands to a host animal afflicted by such tumor cells.
Various references including Clark et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,273, issued Jan. 16, 1968; King et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 91, (18), 5191-2 (1969); King et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 93 (17), 4158-66 (1971); King et al., Inorg. Chem., 10(9), 1851-67 (1971); King, Acc. Chem. Res., 5, 177-85 (1972) and King et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,298, issued Apr. 18, 1982 disclose 1,1,4,7,10,10-hexaphenyl-1,4,7,10-tetraphosphodecane.
Various references including Bartish, U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,920, issued July 25, 1978, and Antberg et al. Inorg. Chem., 23(5), 4170-4174 (1984), disclose bis(2-diphenylphosphinoethyl)phenyl phosphine and/or bis(2-diphenylphosphinopropyl)phenyl phosphine.
Various references including Hebb et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,707 issued Aug. 3, 1981, disclose tris(diphenylphosphinoethyl)phosphine. Deutsch et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,087, issued June 7, 1983, disclose the use of tris(diphenylphosphinoethyl)phosphine in a method of imaging organs with technetium radiopharmaceuticals.
Cooper et al., Inorg. Chim. Acta, 65(5), L185-186 (1982), disclose the synthesis and X-ray structure of trichloro-1,1,1-(diphenylphosphinomethyl)ethane[trigold(I)].
Several references including Hewertson et al., J. Chem. Soc., 1490-1495 (1962) and Safridis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,540, issued May 20, 1969, disclose .mu.-[1,1,1-tris(diphenylphosphinomethyl)ethane].
None of the aforementioned references disclose or suggest the compounds, pharmaceutical compositions and/or methods of treatment of subject invention.